


Sleight of Hand

by QueenCandyness



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, reader is summoner, will add more characters as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandyness/pseuds/QueenCandyness
Summary: [Fallen!Male!Robin X Reader] He was one of those types of characters you've summoned before. The almighty villain of their own story. The arrogant psychopath with no heart. The egotistical maniac that flaunts their power. But after unraveling what's beneath the surface, you were sure he was anything but that. [© 2019 | Neige]





	1. Calamity

Raindrops trickled down the senile bark of the trees, moss protruding from underneath the roots. Dew had clung to the canopy of leaves, occasionally dripping with a silent thud on the forest floor. A certain mist blanketed Corrin's feet and the area around him. Within the mist, he heard the frogs croak near a pond he loved to visit after his sparring sessions. 

Morning had started to hover over, a dull blue sky appeared rather than the usual bright one. He didn't mind; it felt appropriate for the mood — especially after last night's heavy rain. He inhaled the scent of humidity, a smile claiming his face. Though it wasn't Hoshido, this place resonated the vibe of home.

Corrin found himself at the entrance of Askr's mystified forest, one that was planted to keep away outsiders. The fog settled inside it, making the once vivid trees appear haunted as the branches lunged out to grasp an unfortunate, wandering soul. He kept his distance, knowing that Prince Alfonse would scold him again for indulging in his curiosity. 

"Mornin', Corrin." A voice drawled from behind with careless footsteps accompanying it.

He didn't need to look behind to know that it was you. But still, he turned his head to observe your hunched posture — now stretching to soothe your sore muscles. Your voice was dipped low, as if you had been bedridden for many years. He found it a rather intimate thing to hear from you, considering that you almost never succumb to a good night's rest.

He noted that your oversized cloak was crooked and wrinkled, as if put on in haste. There were familiar stains of dirt on the hem of it that he recognized. It wasn't from the neglect of washing, but rather you had to continuously drag its behind on the floors of the castle and outside. 

His red eyes glinted with amusement. "You finally slept for once?" 

It took a few seconds for you to respond, as you had to stifle a yawn. "Those were the best four hours of sleep I ever had." You raised your gloved hands to rub the strain from your eyes. 

Corrin frowned at your words, watching you writhe with tiredness. "Summoner… You need more rest than that. You aren't even training to fight — what could possibly keep you up for so long?" Deep down, he knew the answer. But his concerns overrode his rational thoughts, and seeing you in this state for so long had burdened him. He felt like he needed to do something about it.

"I'm fine Corrin — _really_." You gave one last rub to your left eye. "You know how busy I am with work, and keeping up with you all. The more I summon, the less time I have for leisure activities — not that I ever done any." 

You were right, but Corrin refused to believe it. He felt that you deserved at least a break every once in a while. In fact, this was the longest period of conversation he had with you. Your conversations were always kept short and concise as to make time to bond with each and every Hero. Despite having known each other for three long months, you two never had spent enough time together for banter like this.

"Do you want to patrol?" The question spilled from his mouth before he could process it. Due to the hood covering your eyes, he inspected your behavior through your lips and body language. It had taken you by surprise, but your tense muscles relaxed.

He watched as a small smile adorned your face, "Sure." 

You absently walked in front of him before halting with realization. "How about you lead this time? I'll call for Olivia and Cain to join us." You arched a brow when Corrin shook his head, a firm frown scrunching his features.

"Just us, please. You can let Commander Anna handle the patrols." It was a selfish request coming from his usually selfless heart. He deemed it to be necessary, he thought. Anything to help lift your burden. Suddenly, your suppressed giggle interjected his wistful thinking.

"Well alright — hope nothing bad happens." Corrin viewed the tight hold you had on your divine weapon — Breidablik — before escorting you on the patrol route. 

"Don't worry, Summoner. With my blade, I'll keep you safe."

No response was said as you followed behind him on the path, being enveloped by the pregnant silence. It was obvious that concern seeped from your every pore, clearly not comfortable with the change in routine.

Next to him, your movements were evidently sluggish compared to Corrin's straight posture. Not even your cloak can conceal the amount of pressure and strain that your body displayed. A sigh escaped your lips, prolonged with a heavy heart.

You really needed a break.

____________________________________

Rose petals scattered across the plains, generating the appearance of a beautiful disaster. It had spread across the training field as well, and the whiplash from each Hero's blow only encouraged the petals to fly farther. If the petals weren't found tucked away between blades of grass, they were seen floating in the breeze, occasionally grazing the face of a Hero like a gentle kiss before floating away. They weren't bothered by it one bit. If anything, they benefited from the change in scenery to induce mock battles.

However, it had devastated Sharena, to say the least. They were newly grown flowers that she planted with the help of you and a few other female Heroes like Sakura. To see her in such a state made you feel guilty, yet there was nothing to be done except to start over. 

Last night's winds of torment were a rarity in Askr, and it happened to be one of those nights where you managed to sneak in some sleep. The thought troubled you immensely. 

You had awoken at the brink of early dawn, a splash of vibrant colors painted the sky until it eventually settled with a faded blue. The curtains guarded you from the stunning sunlight, allowing you to roll over and tidy your hair from stubborn knots. Next to you laid a second pillow meant for someone else to sleep on.

And there he slept — your book.

You've grown accustomed to bringing back books from the library to a more comfortable location. The study that you always occupied was rather unnerving, and made you feel at edge whenever _someone_ opened the door to skim through the books. It made you feel queasy in a sense.

Day after day, you returned with a new lover to bed every night, each more boring than the last. The book covers were as decrepit as their lore — dog-eared and torn with a unique but musty scent that accompanied each page. Sometimes ink from the text had stained your skin, prompting you to shower at least several times a day.

It was a grueling task, you told Corrin. This time, you were studying battle tactics for your healers to better learn to defend themselves. It was something you wanted to teach them later in a more simplified way. The text was rather lengthy for self-defense tactics, still — you forced yourself to scan every word, hoping that the fruits of your labor pay off.

Corrin twisted your words and gave you a hearty lecture about jeopardizing your health. His sternness came from love — as if he were your big brother with the way he doted over you. 

You rolled your eyes at his words, "Yeah, if I don't jeopardize my own health for the sake of learning to be a tactician, then I'm jeopardizing your lives on the battlefield. I rather me than any of you."

Corrin pursed his lips, giving your words a spare thought rather than to retaliate against it. It had ended up to be a mostly quiet stroll through the forest, but you found peace in Corrin's presence that made your mind drift off from work.

Of course, Alfonse awaited your return from the patrol route, and stood eagerly at the forest's entrance. The fog shrouded his distinct features, making it difficult to see his facial expression.

As you two approached him, you noted a lithe figure standing a few inches behind Alfonse — Palla. Her silky green hair cascaded around her shoulders like an evergreen curtain. The white headband tied on her head gave her a more graceful appearance alongside the Whitewing blade that she held effortlessly. A small smile graced her soft features when she noticed your form arising from the heavy fog.

"Summoner," Alfonse called you. "A request from Commander Anna and I, if you have the chance."

You gave a slow nod, "Of course." Worry pricked your heart, sending your mind into an unstable state. Anna and Alfonse tasked you to take charge of many meetings and battle preparations, though it had started to become less frequent the more you accustomed to Askr, and being a tactician as a whole. For Alfonse and Anna to ask a favor of you meant it was something excruciatingly important, though you never suspect to have Corrin and Palla around you to hear his words.

"Do you have the orbs on your person?" Biting your lip, you nodded. You had meant to put them away in a safe place, but their presence were forgotten due to their lightness and your cloak's pockets being so far down to reach.

Alfonse must have realized it too, because a twinge of amusement was visible in his eyes. "You ought to be more careful, Summoner. They aren't easy to fetch. However," he beckoned for you to follow down a path you trek every once in a while. "I'm glad that you have them."

Your group had entered through a small pathway, vacant of trees and any sign of life. What had surprised you was that the fog still managed to shroud a good portion of it. 

Still, you can clearly envision the grey floor, along with its intricate flow of water that encircled it. A tablet was erected in the middle of the ominous location, adorning light grey streaks that could resemble a tree and in the middle — a hole. Underneath the tablet was a design of a five pointed shape, perhaps a unique version of a star.

Regardless, it was both a marvelous and definitely eerie view, with an ancient feel to it.

You avert your attention to Alfonse, who looked at you intently. It was a rarity to see him in such a mood, even more rare than the winds that swept through Askr the night before. You faintly remembered how he had wanted to keep his distance from Heroes, but each of your summoning sessions made him watch with fascination. It could be due to your summoning methods or the anticipation of seeing a new Hero. Either way, it made you relieved when Alfonse displayed his emotions.

"For this next world, we need a strong ally to aid us. A brave or legendary Hero perchance. We need all the help we can get." Alfonse filled you in, as if you controlled which Hero emerged from the orbs.

The gold trimmings of your Breidablik shone, a pattern that was also evident on your cloak. Your divine weapon resembled the outlook and mechanic of a gun from your world, but you had never mentioned the reference to Alfonse, even though he had interrogated how easy it was for you to learn it.

As you swept through your pockets, you uncovered the five rainbow-colored orbs you had gathered from travelling to other worlds. The search for them was rather grueling this time around, but well worth the effort.

You took a deep breath, eyes fixated on the tablet's hole. Your gloved hand was slightly shaky from the pressure, yet you remained firm.

You fired. 

The five orbs intertwined and hit its target — the rainbow now shone a vibrant green. Though you had expected it, you still brought an arm to cover your eyes from the smoke that dispersed from beneath the tablet.

Both Palla and Corrin stood defensively, their features scrunched like beasts ready to pounce. A tall shadow towered over your own figure, piquing your curiosity.

Your arm fell back to its side as you scanned within the smoke. Something was wrong.

Corrin had already unsheathed his blade despite being unaware of who inhabited the smoke.

As the smoke lifted, you saw… nothing. Nobody came out.

Your eyes stuck to the flow of water, watching as the petals drift away from the newfound breeze. "I don't understand…" you gaze down at your Breidablik, scanning every inch of it. "Something definitely came out of it."

As if on cue, a gloved calloused hand wrapped around your neck from behind. It had lifted you from the ground and spun you around with force. The grip on your neck tightened, but you can clearly see your assailant from underneath your hood. 

It was a man around your age, an open dark cloak with purple and gold trimmings concealed most of his body. Yet his white shirt revealed a toned chest, and his black boots barely grazed the ground. What had captured your vision the most were his eyes — his red, menacing _eyes_.

You struggled within his grasp, which earned a smug smirk from him. Corrin and Palla pointed their swords at his sides, preventing him from escaping on foot.

Despite their pointed blades, he remained eye contact with you, and you never broke your gaze even if you wanted to. 

Finally, he spoke, his words flooded you with unease, "How delightful. You summon me — the Fell Dragon — to kill you?" He brought your face closer to his, inspecting your visible quivering lips. "Well, if you insist…"


	2. Unwanted Confrontation

The tight grasp he had locked on your throat made it difficult to even breathe. You felt the blood being drained from your face; the pain was all you could concentrate on. Instantly, you realized that he was about to bring his words to fruition, making you writhe like a trapped mouse.

Your small pants and grunts only layered more tension as Alfonse, Corrin and Palla glared intently — each adorning a scowl of their own.

"Release our Summoner," Alfonse took a small step towards your attacker, "If you do not comply, we will not hesitate to hurt you." His face wasn't boiling red like Corrin's, and you admired his tenacity to stay calm despite the situation.

The man holding you loosened his grip somewhat, but not enough for you to efficiently claw your way out. His hands were sturdy and precise, not allowing you any room to properly escape nor breathe.

You avert your attention to Corrin, who's red eyes glinted with fury. It was subtle, but you noted the way his fingernails extended and curled in his black gloves, inciting the start of his dragon transformation. His breathing became labored, both his and his dragon's grunts became entangled in a fight for dominance. 

"C-Corrin—" you managed to rasp out as a soft murmur. Though your face was covered by your hood, you had hoped that he understood your signal to stand down. 

Instead, it had only provoked his draconic instincts, "Let her go!" he snarled, baring his sharp fangs.

Palla stood wordlessly, though she knew better than to try and warrant a negative reaction from the man. With furrowed brows, she positioned her blade to strike his back.

The man glared at her stance and let out a small huff before releasing you. Your knees buckled as your hands instinctively reached your neck, rubbing circles on the skin so that the pain numbs and the bruise wouldn't form horrendously. You practically gulped bouts of fresh air, letting yourself take in much needed oxygen despite the figure hovering over you.

The tears in your eyes stung you, forcing you to squint as you gazed up. He shot you a look of disappointment, a frown tugged at the corner of his lips. It was quickly replaced by annoyance as soon as he noticed your gawking.

"How pathetic. Did you really need three bodyguards to defend you? Surely, you cannot be this pitifully weak." 

You were. Not by choice, since the demands of being a Summoner required a lot of hefty reading and strategizing that you couldn't simply find the time to even train. It wasn't like you were from this world to begin with.

Your lack of response only triggered a huff as he tore his eyes from you. 

Just as Corrin was about to pounce in his vulnerable state, your lips moved without conscious, "Stand down — all of you. That's not how you treat a newcomer," you lifted yourself from the ground, dusting off any excess patches of dirt and petals that clung onto your cloak. Palla and Corrin looked at you intently with glossed over eyes, perhaps pondering about how inane your command was. Nevertheless, they begrudgingly complied with your words, sheathing their legendary blades. Alfonse however, had expected your response and let out a small hum as he retracted his own weapon, allowing you to take ahold of the reigns of command.

The man in the dark cloak cocked a brow of utter confusion, though behind his veil of uncertainty laid amusement. He turned to face you once more, his signature smirk now creeping over his face, "Paying me the respect I'm due? I've never met a mortal with such wits — at least you know your place." Not a moment ago was he commenting on your defenseless form and threatened to kill you, but now he had the audacity to undermine you within a supposed compliment? 

You gritted your teeth in a subtle manner. He reminded you much of a certain individual whom you had sent home due to his behavior. You hoped that you wouldn't have to repeat such a thing. Truly, there had to be a way to reform the man in front of you, or at least get him to cooperate.

"Don't talk to the Summoner like that, they're kind enough to spare your life," Corrin pointed out before letting you have a chance to speak, "If you value it, you better heed to their words."

"Corrin, I got this," you called out before he could continue throwing insults. He had never been particularly good at threats because he had treated everyone with naivety and kindness; this time, it doesn't appear to be the case. As you looked to the man — who adorned a scowl on his face and his brows furrowed at the comment — it became apparent to you that his face was brewing a sense of familiarity. A name had flashed through your mind, making you emit a small gasp, "...Are you perhaps… Robin?" 

Instantly, he snapped, "Don't call me that." A low growl rumbled from his throat as he glared daggers at you, "I am the wings of despair; I am the breath of ruin: I am the Fell Dragon — Grima. I'm certain you've heard of me, I've terrorized countless kingdoms — and this one is next on my list." He was referring to Askr and while Alfonse sent a glare of his own, you crossed your arms, pondering his name.

Lucina had described him before, but as a scaly dragon with six eyes and wings, taking the appearance of a gargantuan behemoth. And the Robin she had described to you was her mother — very much female. It appears that Robin is a special type of character like Corrin, where there was a probability of summoning either gender. Either way, this whole ordeal made you regret not studying the World of Awakening, or any other world of the matter. You were too indulged in teaching and training the Order that you never had the chance.

You'll have to find out how Grima took over Robin's body on a later date, if you voiced your limited knowledge now, you'd appear as a fool in front of both Grima and Alfonse. 

"Grima, you'll have to exclude this kingdom. I summoned you because we need your help to defend it." A laugh erupted from his throat before he muffled it with his hand. His response had caught you and the others off guard. 

Grima's eyes narrowed on you, his lips curled back into a smirk, "Such weak humor, but much funnier than those who died by my hand after they claim they can defeat me." He started to take a couple steps towards you, but your feet were planted firm. Your nerves were leaning to a flight response as he stepped closer, despite the fact that you had three of your friends to defend you. Still, you held your breath as he stopped in front of you. In a low and harsh tone, he added, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

The smile that took up your face prompted Grima's smirk to falter and raised a brow. "I'll let you have your fun." Your shoulders heaved in relief from tension you weren't aware of. "As long as it's approved by me, you can destroy as many enemies and kingdoms as you want."

Beads of sweat dripped down Corrin's head, while Alfonse gazed at you calmly — both men representing a stark contrast from each other. Even Palla had maintained a more temperate demeanor, but her mood can easily switch depending on the context behind words.

Grima held a cautious stance, actually listening to what you're declaring. Seeing as he's interested, you continued, "We're in the middle of a war with a kingdom called Embla, but it's put to a halt with a new threat rising called Múspell, another kingdom with a wicked ruler — or so I heard. Treat them however you want, just be careful with your allies."

Grima was about to retort at your last line but ultimately held his tongue, his mind was set in disarray by your words. It was practically written on his face.

You thought you had won him over until he replied, "I answer to no one, worm. Much less a human mortal such as yourself. I no longer want to waste my breath here."

"You want to go home?" Corrin pitched eagerly.

Much to Corrin's dismay, Grima shook his head, "I want to stay here for a while, maybe I'll go start a war to cheer myself up." He smiled at the thought of it, his red eyes glinted.

"Regardless of where you go, you're always welcome back here," you assured, leaving him stunned. You raised your hands to signal the others that it was time to leave, not before you plucked a green orb right beside Grima's feet. Holding it between your fingers, you sent him a small smile, "Just don't cause any trouble, or I'll just send you back." Before you could study his confounded expression, you twirled and led the others out of the summoning area, leaving behind a puzzled Grima in your wake.

Corrin had openly voiced his displeasure through your trek back to the castle's entrance, including some comments from Alfonse with a more unbiased inclination. They had mostly wanted you to send him home as he was going to be trouble, but you'd be damned letting yourself know what you sent someone home without even trying to understand them. And that's exactly what you're going to attempt.

The night sky held a gentle glow even from the view behind a window. Summoning Grima had taken much of the day that you couldn't get much work done on studying battle strategies. Alfonse had lent you the 'World of Awakening' book without you asking, and you were very grateful for that. However, as much as you wanted to indulge yourself in new lore, you had to prioritize improving your tactics on the battlefield. It won't be long until you'll be sent back to the kingdom of Nifl to explore the icy terrain with Fjorm.

Suddenly, your stomach rumbled in agony. You had forgotten to pick up some leftover food from the kitchen pantry. The idea of dragging yourself back downstairs already tired you out from attempting, much to your stomach's protests. You'd just have to make up for it tomorrow morning. Sleep was going to evade you tonight because of it.

Your cloak hung from a hanger next to the draped window. It felt refreshing to take it off on cozy nights such as this, and it made studying much more relaxing. Though as hard as you tried, your mind could only focus on Grima's whereabouts. You hoped that you made the right decision, after all, no scouts had reported about an attack. Or maybe Grima would launch one once everyone was asleep.

You let out a frustrated sigh, dwindling the green orb in your hand. "Perhaps I should've sent him back… but we can use his strength. Any help would be great," you mumbled, releasing your train of thoughts into the air. Before you know it, the night grew darker and the candlelight in your chamber flickered dimly. To keep your restlessness at bay, you decided to visit the summoning area once more, hoping that it would bring at least a minimal amount of peace to your mind. You slipped on your hood, ready to embark back into the dreaded place.

The walk there had been a rather long and intimidating process, as you snuck quietly so you wouldn't stir anyone in their chambers. There had also been some Askr guards patrolling and you definitely didn't want them to catch you lurking in the dark. They had always suspected you as a shady character ever since you first arrived — including the king. You tried proving your worth; still, even now they would turn their heads and ignore your frequent successes on the battlefield.

As you turned the corner, a figure bumped into your waist. Though it wasn't strong enough to send you down to the carpeted floor, it had still warranted a startled yelp from your throat. Quickly, you twirled to escape until the figure grasped the tail of your cloak with clamped hands. Your pacing heart led you to believe the worst outcome, and you couldn't help but adopt a defensive stature with hardened brows. Turning around again, your eyes trailed down to the sight of a familiar little girl with an oversized red tunic and a golden crown. Her slick green hair was lengthy for a child, so she tied it into a ponytail to relieve herself of such a burden. Any suggestions of cutting it were shut down by her, as she felt that there was no real need to do so.

Her eyes were wide as she looked intently at you, the green in her eyes glimmered brightly compared to fireflies in a dark canopy of a forest. "Summoner!" she called, her voice bouncing off the walls, "You would not believe me! Miss Camilla gave me a—"

You brought a finger to your lips, signaling for her to quiet down. "Tiki, not so loud." Her booming voice could have definitely alerted the guards, though you weren't certain if they're willing to confront her. Children making a ruckus in Askr's castle was not uncommon, regardless of the time.

Tiki whimpered and pouted while fiddling with her fingers, staring at the floor as if she were ready for a serious scolding, "I'm sorry…" 

You swooped down to her level, maintaining eye contact, "Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to reprimand you." Just seeing her eyes sparkle back to its vivid life made a warm sensation spread throughout your chest. "Please, keep going about Camilla."

A wide smile adorned her face once more, "Right! She was kind enough to give me some chocolate treats," her hand scuffles inside her pockets before exposing delicately wrapped candies. "She said it was popular back in her home kingdom called Nohr. Never had an official name, since she told me Nohr wasn't really known for their luxuries, much less treats. But I wanted you to have some, for all your hard work!"

Tiki knew exactly how to wriggle into your heart; her pure innocence was the main reason you could never put her out onto the battlefield. Her infectious smile made you grin as well, taking one of the candies and thanking her for her generosity. The only reason you took it was to make sure Camilla didn't lace anything in the Nohrian candies. You doubted she did, but you rather take the bait than Tiki.

You popped one into your mouth quickly, noticing instantly how the milk chocolate poured into your mouth with a silky texture. Once you swallowed, you couldn't help but beg for one more, finding it to be creamy and rich in taste. You could always give it to Alfonse, knowing that he's desperate to learn the customs of other worlds, even if it's by a food sample.

Tiki had tasted one, and immediately chugged all of the candies into her mouth, leaving you shocked at her wild hunger. "I know they're good but don't eat them at this time of night. Surely you'll have trouble sleeping…" you pinched your nose, cursing yourself at forgetting to warn her.

She shook her head, imitating droopy eyes, "Nooo, I am quite tired, can't you see?" she mimics a yawn to layer her delusion. Tiki noted your crossed arms and body language, giggling nervously, "Well goodnight Summoner, I love you!" she embraced you, laying her head on your stomach before sprinting down the hall to her chamber. 

Her encounter made you feel bubbly inside, once again reigniting that sense of restlessness. _Crap… I almost forgot. _The very reason why you were venturing outside of your chamber.

As you reached the outside, the night's breeze intensified, rushing cold air to your body. While your cloak protected you from colder temperatures, you still crossed your arms as you felt shivers from the unsuspecting wind. Perhaps there was still reminiscence of strong winds from the night before. A storm like that in Askr was bound to stick around for a while, even as a mere presence.

You finally found yourself at where you were earlier; the fog that had shrouded the place had lifted. Regardless if the fog was present or not, it was usually hard to see in the dark. Standing in front of the senile tablet, you noted that the stars appeared to shine brighter in this area than from anywhere in the castle. A few fireflies floated around you at a slow pace, illuminating the ancient area with new life. 

Animals tend to sing in the bask of darkness, along with the fireflies to provide lighting for the performance. Tonight, however, there were no songs chiming, only the humidity and cold air clashing to penetrate your vulnerable skin. The stillness of life was unusual in Askr, but right now it was refreshing to you. Your eyes traced the flow of water intersecting around the stone floor, flower petals still resided in them, curling inwards to be withering and darkened. You made a mental note to greet Sharena in the morning and persuade her to restart the flower garden again, this time with caution.

The steps you took pierced the quietness that shrouded you, irking a new sense of unrest. Losing yourself in your thoughts, you let your body pilot you to the edge of the summoning area before halting almost immediately. A gasp slipped your throat, much to your embarrassment. If it hadn't been for Grima's contrasting white hairs against his dark cloak, you would have collided with him.

His back was turned to you, not even making a gesture at your presence. A frown tugged at your lips, consciously aware of how close the distance between you two is. On one hand, you were glad he had stayed and not caused chaos like he exaggerated he would.

Slowly, you shied away, keeping your eyes trained on any movement from him. The breeze had played with his white locks, his unflinching stature was made more prominent. Not a word was spoken between you two as you watch withered rose petals cling onto his cloak, some barely grazing the edge of his face.

Your chest had tightened unconsciously at the mere sight of him, you failed to realize. Despite the hitched breath stuck in your throat, making even a peep instilled fear in you. Clearly, you didn't want to find out what would transpire if you were to disturb him.

Yet your lips betrayed you, for the sake of saying one final thought, "I'm glad that you decided to stay." 

Your heart throbbed when he tilted his face just a little to reach his shoulder. His eyes were not visible, but you swore that you saw a faint glimmer. The miasma coming from him got you choked up to finally urge you to flee his gaze. As silent as he was, you left without saying another word.

You bit your lip at your encounter, wondering if you truly invoked wrath within his heart. The green orb came to mind, and you shut your eyes tightly for the vision to go away. There was no need to send him home, you say to yourself, not yet.

Meanwhile, Grima stood patiently, his arms twisted behind his back. "I would have blasted that worm to bits if it weren't for you," he scowled, gazing at the endless abyss that resided in Askr's forest. Rustling came from behind nearby elderberry bushes as a figure rose — Corrin. He had a scowl of his own, seemingly permanent. "You're quite persistent on ending the Fell Dragon since you decided to watch me all day."

"If I didn't, you would have caused a disaster that I cannot bear to stand by and watch." Corrin shot back.

Grima let out a short huff, maintaining his calm composure. "I never hold back on causing destruction whenever I get the chance," he started to trek away from the summoning area, following the same path you used to make your exit. He then stopped and turned his head, his red eyes meeting Corrin's in a fight for dominance. "You must be mistaken if you think me a fool for not studying my prey first."

His words made Corrin's mouth agape, which was all Grima needed to walk away and be swallowed by the darkness that shrouded the kingdom grounds. The moment he left his sight, Corrin shook his head, sheathing his blade.

He had to keep him under surveillance; if Grima takes notice that the Summoner is the source of the kingdom's strength…

His fingers curled inwards, claws outstretched inside his gloves. A growl attempted to escape his throat as his teeth became sharp.

No, he would never allow those thoughts to come to fruition.


End file.
